hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hazzie
Hazzie is a singer, dancer, and actress. Early Life Hazzie Jay has said that her birthday is in December but the date and year is unknown. As of 2012 she is assumed to be around 20 years old. She has never spoken about her childhood or parents. Career Previous to her singing career, Hazzie trained to be an actress. She first met Cherry Soda when she was cast as "Hazi", a version of herself, in Eve C And Friends. She began her singing career in 2006, releasing her self-titled album, "Hazzie". The album did not sell well. The company, U Records, dropped her from the label. She began working as a music video background dancer for the rest of the year. During this time she met Eve C and in 2007 the pair began working together. Hazzie became one of her main dancers alongside Dana and Michelle, who later distanced themselves from Eve until Hazzie was the star of the group. She became close friends with Cherry Soda, and they toured together and later in the year released a duo album together. The album was extremely successful and had several successul singles, with some reaching number one. They continued touring and working together. Hazzie began to become more popular and released "Hazzie - Again", her second solo album, which this time did very well. The album was released in 2008, with a deluxe edition released 6 months later with 6 extra songs added to the album. She toured for over a year. In 2009 she released a new album which was extremely successful. She also released an album in January 2011, and planned to record a 2012 album. However, the 2012 album was not released when she was almost sucked into a Black Hole in HL Australia. She posted on her website to say, "I had to be rescued, I was so shaken up". She confirmed that she will have a new album in 2013. The album is called Not Me. Reception, Awards, and Style Hazzie has been described as "you either love her or hate her" by many fans or critics. She is known for her crazy, hyper, bubbly, style personality and also within her music. In 2007 she won "Best Duo" for her work with Eve C, ad also "Best Newcomer" in 2008 after the release of her album. Public Problems - black hole, feud with Bridget Sanders In 2009 Music News reported that Hazzie had been secretely filmed talking to friends about her co-worker and apparent friend Bridget Sanders, describing her as a "blue haired freak". Bridget then confirmed that she had called her a "red haired, kind of, weirdo" earlier. The pair said that they did not get on but that was just the way it was. In 2010 Hazzie confirmed that her and Bridget had become "better around eachother" and Bridget would rap on the leading single on her new album. In 2012 while Hazzie was finishing touring in HL Australia, she was almost sucked into The Black Hole. She had to be rescues by a rescuing team, because she was out within 17 seconds she was unharmed, but she said that it had traumatised her and she needed to take a break. Personal Life Hazzie has always kept her personal life private, saying "People should concentrate on my work because that's all that matters". She has had public online arguements with April Sandford more than once, accusing her of being "stuck up" and "a bully". April Sandford said, "she always bullies me! She's wild! I hate her!". In 2013 she was rumoured to have fallen out with Sacky, who has been described as "the new Hazzie". When asked about it Hazzie said that she had never met Sacky, but was supportive of her, and then seemed to force a smile for the cameras.